


(Not Your Average) Date Night

by exmanhater



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Femslash, Humiliation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date night at the Cortese/Harris household is just a little bit different, and Genevieve wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not Your Average) Date Night

"Leonard's tonight?" Danneel asked casually, not looking up from the couch as Genevieve set down her purse and keys on the hall table. Genevieve straightened, the words sending a rush of arousal through her body.

"You don't have to work tomorrow, right?" Danneel continued, and Genevieve nodded.

"Leonard's would be perfect," she replied, and leaned over to kiss Danneel, anticipation making her thighs tingle.

Leonard's was a restaurant catering to a specific kind of clientele – people who wouldn't mind when other diners were naked or using sex toys as part of their meal, people who _wanted_ that to be part of their dining experience. They didn't go to Leonard's often, but it was still Genevieve's favorite restaurant.

"Work was good, huh?" she asked Danneel as she took off her coat and sat on the couch to unzip her boots. If work had been bad, Genevieve would probably have been attacked and stripped naked within two minutes of arriving home. Not that she would've minded.

Danneel grinned. "Two new accounts, and I got to leave an hour early. I've been waiting for you to get home and thinking about what I'm going to do to you tonight." Her smile got sharper, showing teeth. "I've had a while to think."

Genevieve's hope of at least getting to the restaurant before she started getting wet went out the window. "Are you hungry now?" 

"Eager, huh?" Danneel's predatory smile went straight to Genevieve's cunt. "What's your word for tonight?"

"Incandescent." Genvieve knew it was a strange safeword, but it was the one she always used and she was fond of it. She'd only ever had to use it once.

"Okay, go get dressed, I laid something out for you." Danneel's eyes promised a long and sex-filled night, and Genevieve went eagerly to get changed.

+++

Genevieve sat gingerly, trying to keep the vibrator from moving too much. What Danneel had laid out for her to wear hadn't included anything but a tiny black dress and Genevieve's favorite vibrating dildo, which made the drive to dinner excruciating, even though Danneel hadn't turned the vibrator on. Just keeping it inside her body while walking was a struggle, and Danneel's eyes on her didn't make it any easier.

Danneel was dressed simply in black pants and a tight white button-down, with her hair up in the kind of complicated French braid Genevieve could never manage to do on her own no matter how she tried. Through the undone top button of Danneel's shirt, Genevieve caught tantalizing glimpses of skin, which, combined with Danneel's loose, predatory body language, had her involuntarily clenching down on the dildo.

Danneel smirked at her, then discreetly put her hand in the pocket of her pants. Seconds later, Genevieve's plan to at least get through appetizers without losing it came to an abrupt halt as the vibrator turned on and she gasped, clutching the edge of the table to keep herself steady.

"You better work on your control, sweetheart. That's only the first setting, and we've got hours before we head home." Danneel sat, rather more gracefully than Genevieve, and opened the wine menu, ignoring Genevieve. If Genevieve didn't know her tells, she would've bought the disinterest, but as it was, she knew Danneel was only keeping her lust in check for the payoff later.

Danneel only played this game once in a while – usually, she would have Genevieve naked and tied to the bed in about ten minutes, and while she wouldn't come until Genevieve had several times over, she never made Genevieve wait. Genevieve could come at the drop of a hat, so this was generally a good thing. But tonight was different, and Genevieve shivered again as she reached for her glass of water and the vibrator hit her just right inside. 

Looking up, Danneel smiled. It wasn't reassuring at all, and Genevieve felt another sting of arousal flash through her at the look in Danneel's eyes. She didn't say anything, too busy trying not to come. 

"Are you ready to order, ladies?"

Genevieve flushed automatically as their usual server, Lauren, came to the table. In this part of the restaurant, all the tables were hidden from each other with high walls and strategically placed curtains, which meant that while Genevieve knew other people could _hear_ them, Lauren was the only one who ever _saw_ her like this – nipples hard and visible through her thin dress, face red with arousal and shame. It was embarrassing, but it was the kind of embarrassment that made her want to moan with pleasure. She held it back, pleased with herself when she saw Danneel's satisfied look of approval.

Lauren ignored Genevieve completely, focusing on Danneel as she gave their usual order. Lauren repeated it back, then left. Genevieve almost felt bereft, but then Danneel's foot, still in her black boots, pushed between her legs and pressed hard into her clit through her dress and she couldn't keep herself from making a desperate pleading noise.

"Do you want to come, baby?" Danneel asked. Her expression guaranteed that Genevieve wouldn't get to come yet, no matter what she answered. Genevieve swallowed thickly, focusing on the hungry glint in Danneel's eyes.

"Please," she whispered.

Danneel laughed, a low, dark sound, and pushed her foot down in a distracting rhythm. "What was that, sweetheart? I can't hear you."

Genevieve felt her face flushing even darker. "Please, let me come?"

"Do you deserve to come?" 

"I – I don't know," Genevieve said, and moaned again as Danneel turned up the vibrator. "Please, please, can I? I'll be so good." 

Danneel reached over to run a hand down Genevieve's neck, pushing her hair back behind her shoulder. "Not yet, baby."

In a few moments, it wasn't going to matter if she had permission or not, she was going to come no matter how hard she tried not to let go. Just as she was sure it was going to happen, the foot pushing into Genevieve's clit disappeared, and Genevieve gulped in air as her impending orgasm vanished as well. It was good, she reminded herself, as her cunt ached. Danneel knew her body, knew how much she could take. She still whined in disappointment.

Danneel paused as Lauren came back with a bottle of wine. This time Lauren stared at Genevieve as Danneel was tasting the wine, then turned to Danneel and said, "your girl looks like she's having good time."

Genevieve squeezed her thighs together and closed her eyes, let the words settle in.

Danneel laughed. "She always has a good time, don't you, Gen?"

"Y – yes," Genevieve managed.

Lauren smirked at her. "And why is that?" she asked. Genevieve shuddered – she knew the right answer to this question, but this was the first time Lauren had ever asked her directly. Danneel must have talked to her beforehand, given her permission.

"Because I'm a slut," Genevieve whispered, then gathered her courage and looked up at Lauren. "Because I'm a slut," she repeated, and was rewarded by Danneel's foot returning to her clit, separated only by the flimsy fabric of her dress, which was soaked by now.

"Oh, god," Genevieve moaned. "Please, please, let me com – " her words were choked off as Danneel's foot left her clit as suddenly as it had appeared.

"You certainly are a slut," Lauren told her, then poured Genevieve a glass of wine. Genevieve looked to Danneel, who nodded, so she picked up the glass and took a healthy sip. She closed her eyes and savored the rich taste along with the embarrassment, and when she opened them, Lauren was gone. 

Danneel turned off the vibrator, and Genevieve suddenly felt nervous. It wasn't like Danneel to stop teasing her, to show any mercy. Danneel's face was flushed, her lips pink as if she'd been kissing someone, and Genevieve realized that her own reaction to Lauren's question had pushed Danneel's arousal (and her timetable) up.

"Get under the table and put your mouth on me," Danneel ordered, her voice raspy. Genevieve took longer than usual to understand the words, because Danneel had never before had Genevieve do this so soon. Danneel frowned, not repeating herself, but it was enough to spur Genevieve into action.

"Yes, yes," she said, sliding down under the table and crawling to Danneel, who leaned back in her chair and spread her legs, unzipping her pants just enough for Genevieve to have access to her clit. Danneel reached down and held Genevieve's head, pushing her into a hard and fast pace, her tongue curling as she frantically licked and sucked, using all the moves she knew Danneel loved best. She could taste how wet Danneel was, but she focused on her clit, knowing that if she tried to lick into Danneel's cunt or use her fingers, Danneel would stop her, and probably not let her come at all tonight.

"Oh, sweetheart," Danneel said, and Genevieve looked up to see Danneel's face almost broken open with fierce lust and love. "You are so perfect," Danneel continued. "Such a perfect little slut for me, on your knees. You don't even care who can see you down there, you'd do this for me in front of everyone, wouldn't you?"

Genevieve nodded, not daring to take her lips from Danneel's clit in order to reply.

"That's what I thought," Danneel told Genevieve, pushing Genevieve's head down into her clit. The sharp scent and taste of her was strong, and Genevieve wished she didn't have to breathe and could just drown in it.

Genevieve shuddered with desire as she felt Danneel come, but Danneel quickly got herself under control and reached into her pocket, turning the vibrator back on as she used her other hand to tip Genevieve's face up. She traced Genevieve's wet lips with her finger, and Genevieve couldn't resist licking the finger, sucking it in between her lips. Danneel hummed in approval.

"Such a perfect little slut," she whispered, then turned and looked away at something Genevieve couldn't see. "I think you're going to stay down there for a while," she added more loudly. "So that Lauren can see just how desperate you are when she comes back."

Genevieve moaned, thigh muscles clenching hard, her cunt squeezing down on the dildo. Her dress was soaked with sweat, and she felt her own slick running from her cunt down her thighs. The carpet under the table was soft and lush, not uncomfortable, and she wanted Lauren to see her like this more than she would have ever imagined just ten minutes ago. 

Danneel removed her hand from Genevieve's face. "Keep on licking, honey," she said. "And maybe I'll let you come after dinner."

Genevieve moved her mouth back to Danneel's clit, keeping her touch light and soft, knowing Danneel wasn't asking for another orgasm. She heard footsteps approaching and struggled to stay put as Lauren set down plates of food on the table. She felt dizzy with desire, embarrassment and pride fighting for dominance in her brain.

"Look at you," Lauren said. "Like being on your knees, don't you?"

"Of course she does," Danneel replied, petting Genevieve's hair. "She's my good girl."

Genevieve moaned around Danneel's clit, picturing herself from Lauren's point of view: on her knees, face buried in Danneel's lap, her dress barely covering her own ass, on display and loving every second of it.

Danneel tucked a strand of Genevieve's hair back behind her ear, and gently eased her face up. "Are you hungry, sweetheart?"

"Mostly for you," Genevieve answered honestly, and heard both Danneel and Lauren laugh. 

Danneel stroked a thumb along her cheek, then turned to look at Lauren. "I guess I have a slut to feed," she said. "You can go for now."

Turning Genevieve's head so that she could see Lauren walking away, Danneel leaned down to whisper into Genevieve's ear. "Did you like that?"

Genevieve almost choked on an embarrassed laugh. "You know that I did," she replied, looking at Danneel instead of Lauren's departing figure.

Danneel smiled. "We're not done yet. Open that pretty mouth for me."

Genevieve obeyed, expecting Danneel's fingers, but not the vegetable in them. She choked for a second, then chewed and swallowed the bite of broccoli. Danneel watched her closely, expression unreadable, and Genevieve couldn't taste anything but her own desire, almost desperate for release.

"Please," she said, unsure what she even wanted other than Danneel's attention. 

"You want more?" Danneel asked, her right hand still moving in distracting patterns along Genevieve's hair and neck.

"I want _you_ ," Genevieve managed. "I – I want what you want."

"Hmmm." Danneel offered Genevieve another bite of food from her hand. "I think I want to finish feeding you, and then I want to watch while you sit in your seat and squirm on that dildo while you play with your own tits."

Genevieve squeezed her thighs together hard at that image, her clit throbbing almost painfully. She took the food from Danneel's fingers (some kind of meat, she was too delirious to tell for sure) and ate it, making sure to drag her lips against Danneel's retreating finger. She ate the next few morsels Danneel gave her, almost sinking into a calm as she focused on Danneel's hand on her neck, Danneel's eyes watching her with lust and approval.

Genevieve didn't know how long it had been, but eventually Danneel pushed her face back under the table and said, "go sit back down. I'm ready for a show."

Slowly, Genevieve crawled back to her side of the table and into her own chair, pulling down her dress in a useless attempt at modesty. 

"Pull down your sleeves," Danneel ordered, zipping her pants closed again. "I want to see those gorgeous nipples of yours."

Genevieve moved trembling hands to pull her arms out of her sleeves, shoving the dress beneath her bare breasts. She gasped as cooler air hit her nipples, already hard and sensitive. 

Danneel smiled. Then she turned to her own plate of food and, deliberating ignoring Genevieve, took a bite of salmon. She took several more bites before returning her attention to Genevieve. She took a sip of wine, holding the glass loosely in one hand as she studied the scene in front of her.

Genevieve held herself still by force of will.

"Touch your breasts," Danneel instructed. "Hard, the way you like it."

Breathing heavily, Genevieve obeyed, using both hands to cup each breast, tweaking her nipples between her fingers. Her head fell back at the sensation, and she moaned, her legs twitching with the urge to come as her whole body reacted.

Then, Danneel switched on the vibrator to what felt like its highest setting, and Genevieve lost her self-control, writhing in the chair. "God, please, Danneel, let me – let me come, oh – oh, _fuck_!"

"Look at me," Danneel said. "Look at me, sweetheart." 

Genevieve tried to focus on Danneel's face, but she almost couldn't see past the moisture blurring her eyes. "I'm, I need, please," she gasped, and Danneel moved her foot back to cover Genevieve's cunt, pressing hard and relentlessly on her clit.

"Okay," Danneel said, her own voice cracking. "Come. Now."

Still pinching her nipples, Genevieve shuddered and came, violently, her cunt squeezing almost painfully around the dildo as her orgasm rippled through her whole body and she screamed. Danneel's foot eased up on her clit, but it took forever for Genevieve to finish coming, the feeling pulsing out from her clit and reverberating everywhere. She panted, trying to catch her breath, swallowing around the raw feel of her throat. 

Danneel turned off the vibrator and stood up, moving to kneel by Genevieve's chair. "Oh, Gen, that was – you're so perfect."

Genevieve smiled blearily, endorphins rushing through her. "You're not so bad yourself," she said between breaths. "Jesus fuck."

Danneel kissed her cheek and stood up, pulling Genevieve up with her and fixing Genevieve's dress so it met the bare standard of decency. "I think we need to finish this at home."

"Okay," Genevieve agreed, letting Danneel push her through the restaurant, not caring about how debauched she looked. "Best date night _ever_."

Danneel laughed, and half-carried her back to the car.

+++

Later, back at home, after Danneel had fucked her through another two orgasms and then ridden her mouth, Genevieve snuggled into Danneel's side and whispered, "thank you. That was amazing."

She felt Danneel's mouth move over her forehead in a smile, and then the smooth press of Danneel's lips. "You're welcome."

"But how are you going to top that next time?" Genevieve asked sleepily, starting to fade fast.

Danneel said, "Oh, sweetheart, don't you worry about that," and Genevieve could hear the smirk in her voice. "I've got it covered."

Genevieve believed her, and went to sleep with happy thoughts of just what "next time" would entail.

 

[the end.]


End file.
